Make Love Not War
by Titipo
Summary: Un matin, il se lève et quitte la maison, décidé à rejoindre celui qu'il aime. Song-fic. Suite de "Peace & Love". 2ppie.


**Ouf ! Posté, il est posté ! Tellement fière de moi...**

**Euh... bref ! Oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cet OS car la forme est différente de ce que j'ai déjà posté avant. C'est devenu une Song-fic (à la base, seul le refrain devait apparaître, mais j'ai trouvé que le reste allait si bien avec que je n'ai pas résisté) et la chanson en question est "I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)" de The Proclaimers que j'ai traduite et légèrement modifié pour qu'elle corresponde à la situation.**

**Je sais que c'est différent de mon premier 2ppie, mais je l'ai écrite comme une suite (quoi que, avec le recul, je pense que ça puisse être lu séparément... j'ai pas l'impression d'être claire, là ^^' x))**

**Ah, et concernant le titre... oui, je compte prendre un slogan hippie chaque fois que j'écrirais sur eux (parce que non, ce n'est pas fini) et non, ça n'a pas forcément de lien avec le contenu de l'OS (et oui, c'est une idée étrange).**

**J'espère ne décevoir personne...**

**Bonne lecture !;)**

* * *

- Où est-il ?

Rien, nada, le silence. Et ça faisait deux heures que ça durait. Le schizophrène fit les cent pas avant de se figer, face à ces interlocuteurs.

- Je sais que tu sais où il est ! Alors, pour la dernière fois, OÙ EST-IL ?

Mr Dada resta silencieux. Il avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien. Kriss, excédé, abandonna ses personnalités toutes regroupées dans le salon pour de nouveau fouiller l'étage.

- Tu le sais, au moins ? Questionna le Baron à mi-voix en se penchant sur l'adorateur de crêpes

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

- Evidemment ! Un petit indice, ça implique de la route et un pacifiste bien connu.

* * *

_Quand je me réveille oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui se réveillera près de toi_

_Quand je sors dehors oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui sortira dehors avec toi_

Il faisait frais. L'herbe était couverte de rosée du matin et la route était belle. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la route par-delà le Beaujolais soit si jolie, avec ses champs à perte de vue, son soleil encore levant et ses petits arbres au loin. Kriss ne les avait jamais laissé sortir auparavant, mais il avait dégoté une carte de France et de Paris dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il ne désespérait pas de rejoindre la capitale.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé tôt ce matin, il avait croisé Mr Dada dans la cuisine qui, à sa grande surprise, s'était contenté de lui tendre un préservatif, le nez toujours dans sa tasse à café.

Il savait que le fanatique des crêpes ne dirait rien à Kriss. Il le lui avait fait promettre et il avait confiance en lui. Alors, un peu rouge, il avait accepté le sachet maintenant dans son sac de toile.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il savait, de ce que lui-même avait pu transmettre ces derniers mois. Avait-il agit d'une façon si particulière qu'il semblait évident qu'il débarque un matin dans la cuisine, prêt pour un long chemin dont le but était de retrouver une personne avec laquelle il ne se contenterait pas de fumer ? Peut-être.

_Si je me soule oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui se soulera près de toi_

_Et si je parle oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui parlera avec toi_

Et lui, qu'espérait-il ? Rien de plus que de le revoir, en vérité. Si on lui avait demandé avant son départ quel était son but, il se serait contenté d'allumer une bonne cigarette roulée, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Car il en était incapable, irrémédiablement attiré par celui qui avait gravé trop peu de souvenirs dans sa mémoire, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne voit plus qu'eux. Même au milieu d'un trip, quand le monde entier avait pour lui disparu, il voyait ces yeux bleus qu'il avait eu le privilège de n'avoir eu rien que pour lui. Avec leur absence était venus le manque et l'allégresse. Etrange paradoxe quand, allongé dans l'herbe, il reconnaissait la forme d'un chapeau parmi les nuages, et que son rire se mêlait à une triste nostalgie. Kriss l'avait dit dans un épisode : « Ce moment où tout est différent alors que rien n'a changé. »

_Mais je marcherais 175 kilomètres_

_Et j'en marcherais 175 de plus_

_Juste pour être l'homme qui aura marché 350 kilomètres_

_Jusqu'à ta porte_

Alors les souvenirs avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était mis à marcher, marcher jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds et continuer encore. Marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'encourage à mi-voix, ne s'adressant plus à lui-même, mais bien au sujet de ses pensées. Il promettait son retour, sa protection, sa fidélité et tout ce qu'il pouvait donner.

Deux cartes, de la beuh, et une capote. Il y avait quelque chose de presque poétique à ce petit voyage qui l'avait pris la veille en admirant les étoiles. Partir, il avait ressenti le besoin de partir. Rejoindre la personne qu'il aimait à tout prix, se préoccuper des autres ensuite.

Il ne savait même pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait, mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait capable de marcher des jours, d'ouvrir toutes les portes de Paris s'il n'était pas chez lui, et bien plus encore.

Au détour d'un virage de campagne, son chemin croisa celui d'un homme fumant près d'une camionnette rouge garée en bordure d'un champ. "Man ! C'est loin Paris ?" Une question posée avec nonchalance, il était toujours à l'aise avec tout le monde. Même seul, à l'extérieur, sans Kriss ni personne pour le guider. C'était tout autre chose qui le guidait.

Son interlocuteur manqua de s'étouffer. Il se releva et le regarda comme s'il avait parlé un dialecte ancien. "Mon pauvre garçon, si vous comptez y aller à pieds, ça vous prendra des jours !" "Pas grave, merci."

Aucune importance. Il marcherait la distance et le temps qu'il faudra. Il commença donc à s'éloigner, vite rattrapé par une seconde déclaration. "J'peux vous déposer plus près, si vous voulez."

Surpris, il se retourna avec un grand sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse de la part de ce monde extérieur auquel il n'appartenait pas. "Oh merci, dude !"

_Quand je travaille oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui travaillera pour toi_

_Et quand l'argent viendra du travail que je ferais_

_Je dépenserais tout pour toi_

Quelques pas, deux portières qui claquent. Une centaine de kilomètres supplémentaires à la clé. Peut-être plus. Il n'osa pas se rouler un joint de cannabis. Tant pis. Le type lui fit parfois la conversation ("Vous êtes hippie, non ?" "Yes man, mais je suis loin d'être le meilleur !") tandis que chaque minute de route défilant derrière la vitre lui arrachait un sourire. C'était à chaque fois une minute de moins à attendre, à espérer.

_Quand je reviens à la maison oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui rentrera à la maison pour toi_

_Et si je vieilli et bien je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui vieillira avec toi_

Dans la voiture, la radio fonctionnait à plein régime, lui épargnant parfois ce tic qui le prenait toujours à chaque silence pesant, celui de taper du pied en murmurant quelque chose comme "Ooooh la société moderne". Au lieu de cela, il inclina la tête en rythme tout en serrant dans sa poche un morceau de papier refroidi par le temps, mais toujours intacte.

_Mais je marcherais 175 kilomètres_

_Et j'en marcherais 175 de plus_

_Juste pour être l'homme qui aura marché 350 kilomètres_

_Jusqu'à ta porte_

Un œil sur l'une de ses cartes routières, l'autre sur les pancartes qu'il parvenait distinguer. L'impatience envahissait son être tout comme l'allégresse dès que la vitesse affichée au compteur grimpait de quelques kilomètres/heure de plus.

Derrière la fenêtre, le décor évolua, devenant plus urbain. Finit les près, les arbres, et les pâturages. Avec un soupire, il réalisa que toute cette herbe devait manquer à son Hippie, qui passait ses journées dans la capitale, bloqué entre deux blocs de béton et une tour de fer.

Lui qui méritait un champ de fleur.

_Quand je m'ennui et bien je sais ce que je suis_

_Je suis l'homme qui s'ennuie de toi_

_Quand je rêve et bien je sais de quoi je rêve_

_Je rêve du temps passé avec toi_

Effectivement, il avait été déposé près. À quelques kilomètres seulement de sa destination. Il pourrait continuer à pied sans le moindre problème. Il adressa un dernier remerciement à son chauffeur et reprit la route sac sur épaule, sa main serrant toujours les restes d'un certain joint qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des mois. Quel changement ! Le bruit, les embouteillages... Si cette ville ne l'abritait pas, il l'aurait trouvé plus triste.

_Quand je reviens à la maison oui je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui rentrera à la maison pour toi_

_Et si je vieilli et bien je sais ce que je serais_

_Je serais l'homme qui vieillira avec toi_

Des personnes se retournèrent sur son passage. Il n'avait pas vraiment un style caméléon et, déjà, le nom de la Web série apparaissait parmi les bribes de voix qu'il pouvait saisir. Aucune importance. Le reste du monde avait pour lui de moins en moins d'intérêt au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il savait exactement où il allait.

_Mais je marcherais 175 kilomètres_

_Et j'en marcherais 175 de plus_

_Juste pour être l'homme qui aura marché 350 kilomètres_

_Jusqu'à ta porte_

Devant sa porte. Enfin.

Il allait sonner, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention non loin de là. Dans la cour de l'immeuble. Là, il était là. De dos, devant son van, un pinceau à la main.

Avec un sourire il s'approcha doucement et, passant devant une dizaine de pot de peinture entassés près du combi, plongea sa main dans le premier venu.

Il sentit la mixture couler le long de ses doigts, colorant le goudron de points roses. Il accéléra donc le pas, toujours silencieux, puis déposa brusquement sa main sur la surface brûlante de la voiture qui frissonna, tout comme son propriétaire.

" Gros ?"

_Mais je marcherais 175 kilomètres_

_Et j'en marcherais 175 de plus_

_Juste pour être l'homme qui aura marché 350 kilomètres_

_Jusqu'à ta porte_

"Man..."

L'avoir si près de lui après tout ce temps raviva en lui ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il sourit encore davantage, ne se demandant pas même pourquoi sa moitié s'éloignait pour à son tour tremper sa main dans un pot de peinture bleue. Son alter ego de Salut les Geeks se rapprocha, collant sa paume tout près de la sienne avant de l'embrasser.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué...

* * *

- Non, Kriss, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Tu as cherché dans le jardin ?

- Évidemment ! D'habitude, il y passe son temps à faire des roulades dans la pelouse, à cueillir des marguerites ou à regarder le ciel...

Mathieu soupira, continuant de faire les cent pas dans son salon.

- Les autres refusent toujours de me dire quoi que ce soit, reprit la voix plaintive de son collègue à travers le combiné, Bordel, Math, j'espère qu'il va bien ! J'ai déjà perdu le Prof de Philo...

Le schizophrène, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour rassurer son ami, entreprit pour s'occuper de faire le tour de la table lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

Son regard s'était distraitement posé sur la fenêtre donnant sur la cour, là où, un instant plus tôt, le Hippie dessinait sur son van des djembés et des papillons. Là où, à présent, sa personnalité droguée embrassait à pleine bouche son homologue disparu.

Médusé, il les regarda les yeux ronds se séparer et rire devant deux marques rose et bleue en forme de mains immortalisées sur la portière de métal.

Reprenant près de son oreille le téléphone, il sourit.

- Kriss, il va bien. Je sais où il est, mais je préfère te rappeler dans un moment...

Oui, au vue de la façon dont les deux pacifistes montaient dans le van en rougissant, c'était loin d'être le bon moment pour son collègue youtubeur de débarquer.

* * *

**350 kilomètres, c'est grosso modo la distance Beaujolais/Paris... d'après mon cher ami Google ^^**

**En espérant ne pas avoir massacré la chanson ni le pairing,**

**A bientôt ^^**

**PS: C'est tellement agaçant de ne pas pouvoir sauter les lignes sur fanfic. net...**


End file.
